


Home is Where You Are

by acgaeile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, Because of Reasons, Bi!Teddy Lupin, Everybody supports everybody, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay!James Sirius Potter, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy endings for everybody!, Harry Potter Next Generation, Just enough to wet your whistle, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Supportive Harry, but not a lot of smut, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acgaeile/pseuds/acgaeile
Summary: James finally comes home after a year of apprenticing at the dragon reserve with his uncle in Romania. He couldn't be any more happy to be back... or could he?





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-epilogue compliant Jeddy oneshot. 
> 
> I've never actually written James and Teddy before but now felt like as good a time as any to start! Please excuse any mistakes you find. When you read over your own work time after time (anybody else sing that in their head? Just me?) you tend to overlook some things. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm a super sensitive Hufflepuff so go easy on me!

The biting air stung his face as he trudged up the trail, drawing his scarf tighter around his neck. The fields surrounding the Burrow had taken on an icy gleam as the tendrils of winter wound their way around it. Autumn had fallen away and the trees stood stark awaiting the first snow of the season. James smiled to himself as he let nostalgia wrap its warmth around him. It’d only been a year but he’d missed this place. He’d discovered more about himself than he thought possible during his time away in Romania with his uncle Charlie. The dragon reserve offered little in the way of company but no words could describe those majestic beasts he sought to everyday. It was finally the end of his apprenticeship there and he was eager to rally for the beasts from within the Ministry. He’d been fortunate to arrive at the end of Christmas so that he’d see Al and Lily before they headed back to school. The thought brought a smile to his face that widened as he saw the front door burst open before he could reach for it. In a matter of moments, he was engulfed in a pair of strong arms. 

“TEDDY!” He said, reaching and winding his arms around the blue haired man’s waist. He felt Teddy burry his face in neck, his breath tickling his neck when he mumbled, “I missed you, Jamie.” James felt his breath hitch. He tightened his arms and returned the sentiment. After what felt like an eternity, Teddy pulled back to look at him, keeping his hands on his shoulders. He grinned at James and all felt right in the world again. He was finally home.

James smiled at him losing track of time before remembering himself. It felt so easy to get lost in moment when his best friend was around. “I missed you too, you tosser!” he said lightly punching Teddy in the side earning him a chuckle. Teddy dropped his arms and stopped to look in to his eyes. Everything else around them faded. There was nothing else in the world but Teddy. His eyes were an icy blue color today, James favorite. He watched as Teddy’s smile faded in to an unreadable expression. He started biting at his lower lip causing a twinge of nothing good in James’ groin. It could have been wishful thinking but he swore he noticed his best mate’s eyes drop to his own lips before plastering back on his big, goofy grin and turning around. He just shook his head and followed Teddy in to the kitchen.

Teddy had been there with him since he was born, every step of the way. There 6 year age gap always felt insignificant. During James’ first year at Hogwarts, Teddy made it a point to see him at least once a day. Even after Teddy graduated, they exchanged owls once or twice a week just to stay in touch until holidays. He’d been the first person he’d talked to after his realizing he may fancy blokes a bit more than he thought he did. The first person he’d told about his first kiss and losing his virginity back in 6th year. The first person to take him out, get him drunk and teach him the value of a good hangover potion. He’d been the first to encourage him to take extra tutoring for Care of Magical Creatures instead of pushing Qudditch on him like everyone else. Teddy was the first person to accept him exactly as we happened to be, not as Harry Potter’s son but as James. The only first he’d never told Teddy about was his first and so far only love. There’s a chance that he always knew that his feelings for his god brother were less than brotherly. He just knew that Al didn’t have the same effect on him and thank Merlin for that. Their year apart had done nothing to erase those feelings either. It was the longest he’d ever gone all at once without seeing him. And even though Teddy had never once given him any reason to expect more, he held on to a glimmer of hope anyway.

The kitchen was crowded. Al was the first to come over and hug him. “Glad you could stop groping Teddy to say hello to us plebeians.” Al said dramatically. James rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair with Al attempting to bat him away. Lily looked up from the book she was reading in the corner to wave hello and went back at it. Everyone else was crowded around the long, worn table talking. He never really saw Fleur, Bill, Percy, or Audrey except on holidays. He’d never exactly gotten close to his cousins either with the exception of Rose and Hugo. They’d seen his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron almost weekly though so he supposed it was only natural. So he was sort of blown away when every family member except Charlie and his mum was there. Then again it was still Christmas Hols but still. His mum had written the past week to say she was sorry she’d not be here when he got back. She was never around too much normally when you got right down to it so James wasn’t shocked by it.

 

“So Jamie, tell us all about It.” His dad had taken a seat next to him handing over a bottle of butterbeer. It felt right to be cramped around a table practically drowning in a sea of red hair. The smell of Gran’s mince pies and the familiarity of those around him made him feel like he could breath again for the first time in the last year.

“Well, um, it was cold?” he said sheepishly taking a sip from the bottle in his hand. There wasn’t much to tell that he hadn’t already said in letters. Charlie kept him busy for the most part. Much of his downtime was spent around fires with a few of the trainers exchanging stories. The times he spent alone were basically limited to sleeping and the occasional wank to the conjured image a certain blue haired auror. He reckoned he’d leave that bit out.

“Reckon Charlie will be missing having you ‘round. This lot sure did!” His uncle Ron said with a smile, tilting his bottles towards him. There was a few “Cheers!” from everyone else. Looking around he saw that “I’m about to bombard you with questions" look in his aunt’s eyes two seconds before she started in “How were the conditions at the reserve? I’ve heard that handlers are in short supply and that some of the hatchlings aren’t being properly tended and –“ An exaggerated groan came from across the table where her husband was sitting. “Leave off, ‘Mione. The man just got in! Let him have a bite to eat, will you?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed, offering James an apologetic smile. The scene was so familiar that he felt himself silently chuckling to himself. He looked up and caught Teddy’s eyes. He wore an amused expression mirroring the James’ own.

Three huge platters filled with enough food to feed all of Hogwarts floated over to the table followed by his enthusiastic Gran. She smiled at him fondly and informed everyone to tuck in. Every time he looked up Teddy was looking at him, he even winked once, which was enough to make readjusting himself necessary. The rest of the afternoon passed far too quickly bringing night and with it a chorus of goodbyes and promises to visit soon.

James stepped out to catch his breath once almost everyone had gone. He loved being here but having everyone here could be a bit overwhelming at times. He heard the door next to him open and close softly. Teddy came to stand next to him, leaning his back against the wall. Their shoulders were touching. It sent a thrill straight through his body.

“You owe me a pint.” James looked up to see Teddy look at him with a playfully serious expression. “I do, do I?” James said raising his eyebrow.

“Yes. I believe you mentioned it in your last letter, if I remember correctly.” Teddy said this while using his gloved thumb and index finger to stroke his chin as though deep in thought before stopping to give him a huge shit eating grin.

“All you want is a free pint from me. I’m wounded!” He said putting his hand on his chest in mock hurt. James, of course, knew exactly what he was talking about. What he had specifically said was _“Let’s grab dinner and a pint when I get back, yeah?”_ He did it purposefully so that it could either be taken as a date or just two best mates having dinner and a pint. Teddy has seen it as the latter. James expression softened and he asked how tomorrow sounded. 

“Tomorrow’s brilliant. Floo over around 7?” Teddy had turned to face James, leaning his shoulder against the wall, and tugged his scarf more tightly around his neck. James turned his head to look over at him. He looked like he wanted to say more but a huge yawn tore itself from him instead. James cast a Tempus showing how late it was. Teddy nodded toward the drive and the men moved from the wall and headed that way. 

“Bed time for the little aurors, then?”

“Yeah, I 'spose. I need my wits about me if I'm going to best the piles of paperwork waiting on my desk." Teddy said with a smirk.

When they got a bit further out, Teddy drew him in again, wrapping his arms around James’ neck and squeezing tightly. He let go quickly before James could really reciprocate the hug. Teddy rubbed the back of his head looking around nervously and asked “Tomorrow, yeah?” James nodded in confirmation reluctant to let the night end but knowing it had to. He’d be seeing him again in less that 24 hours but even that felt like forever. Teddy shot him one last smile and said “Get inside before you freeze your bollocks off. Or at least use a warming charm. I’ll accept no rain checks because you wanted to gallivant around outside in the cold like a bloody maniac!” With that, he apparated just as James noticed small white flakes begin to fall from the sky.

James arrived back to the Burrow and shrugged off the snow, he found the kitchen empty. Walking in to the lounge, he saw his dad staring pensively in to the flames dancing around in the fireplace. When he noticed him, he waved James over to sit by him on the couch.

When James sat, his dad looked over at him with a look of such sincere adoration that he felt tears start to well up. It’s funny how distance can turn you in to a buggering sap over every little thing. Harry took a sip from the bottle he was holding as though unsure what to say and sighed. “Your mum wanted to be here, Jamie. You know she would have been if she could.” It wasn’t the first time that his mum’s job as a sport’s healer had taken precedence over their family and it surely wouldn’t be the last. He nodded waiting for his dad to go on. 

“Your mum and I were always very careful to never let you, Al, or Lils know when we weren’t getting on.” Harry paused there and gripped his bottle with both hands. “We’ve decided to split up. Your mum and I haven’t been properly happy since Al was born. We’ve both talked about it and we’re just not in love anymore. At least not in the way we were once. We are selling the house at Godric’s Hollow. She’s purchased a flat downtown for whenever she’s home. I’ve moved back in to Grimmauld Place. I’ve been remolding since you left. You’ll never recognize it when you see it…” Harry’s voice trailed off as he gazed a James with worry clouding his eyes.

James initial reaction was one of hurt. They’d been decided on this for a while and hadn’t thought to inform him any sooner. He’d noticed the distance between his parents before but it was just something that was never spoken about. It was then for the first time he noticed wariness etched on to his father’s face but along with that wariness, there was lightness to him that James hadn’t seen in years. If he saw his mum look half as well, then he thought it was for the best. They were adults and he knew it wasn’t a decision they’d ever make lightly. If anything, he knew anyone he’d marry anytime soon that wasn’t Teddy would be privy to that same distance because his heart wouldn’t be in it. He wouldn’t want that and he certainly doesn't want it for his mum and dad. 

“You’ll always be my mum and dad whether or not you’re together. I just want you both to be truly happy.” James patted his dad’s shoulder and mustered up a big smile. His dad pulled him in for a tight hug. After they parted James asked about how Al and Lily had taken the news and was pleasantly surprised to find they had a similar reaction. Although his dad did inform him that Al insisted on reparations in the form of chocolate frogs for having been lied to for so long. That was so typically Al that it made him laugh. They’d still be family either way and it’s not like much will change. They stayed up discussing everything and nothing in way that hadn't in far too long. By the time they got back home, the fire with little more than embers and a light pink was starting to tint the sky.

  

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks seemed to move in fast forward. Al and Lily had gone back to Hogwarts leaving James as the only other tenant of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. His dad really had done a complete remodel while James had been away. It felt like a whole new house. He’d even ditched the troll-leg umbrella stand which James considered in itself a massive upgrade. His mum had moved to her new flat and he’d gone to spend some time with her. She was better than he’d ever seen her. If he had any doubt about the decision his parents made then talking to his mum put them to rest. Having not been around his dad daily in a long while, he was surprised at how very happy the man was. He found his dad humming, actual humming, while making dinner one evening. While it was pleasant seeing such a joyfully side of him, it was rather unnerving watching him shimmy while draining pasta.

James didn’t have much to do until the next week when he started his position at the Ministry. He spent almost every evening with Teddy but he still noticed when his dad started acting a bit strange. It started when he’d overheard a Floo call his dad was having with man. He caught the tail end of the conversation but he managed to hear a “See you!” and “Looking forward to it.” While totally normal things to say in a conversation, his dad sounded like he was talking to his grade school crush. It was suspicious to say the least. His dad started staying away some nights but attempted to cover it by being back in the morning as though James couldn't hear him come in through the Floo. He was absolutely certain that his dad was seeing someone. While the idea should bother him, he felt rather okay about it. He was the bloody savior of the wizarding world. If he wanted to date then James would definitely support him and anyone who didn’t could shove it.

It wasn’t until he caught his dad full on snogging in the kitchen that anything was confirmed. Normally by this time, He’d have been over Teddy’s already but he’d gotten held up at work so James decided to take his time heading over. When he walked in to find his dad pushing another man against the counter and snogging like their lives depended on it, he was a little taken aback. James was only there a moment or two and was about to turn around when Harry’s eyes opened and focused right on James. He found himself biting back a smile at the look of complete horror that flashed across his dad’s face. The other man turned around to probably see why the sucking face had stopped. That is when he met steely the eyes of Draco Malfoy aka Albus’ best friend’s father. Well. That was surprising and actually not surprising at all. His dad had come at as bisexual while still at Hogwarts and it was a long time coming if the stories about the two formal rivals that he’d been told were true. You don’t mutually stalk someone without some underlying reason. Turns out it was all that pent of sexual tension and here it was being released in the kitchen right next to where James had made a sandwich only a couple of hours earlier. The thought was a bit disturbing so he thought best to push it aside. His dad’s expression hadn’t changed at all when James decided to take matters in to his own hands. He’d worked with living dragons. Assuring his dad that he was more than fine with the situation would be easy.

“Does he make you happy?” he asked schooling his face in to a completely neutral expression. His dad looked over to Mr. Malfoy who was already looking at him. James waited patiently as they gazed at each other like there was no one else in the room.

When his dad finally looked back over at him, he noticed a glassy gleam to those green eyes. Harry nodded and said, “I love him” with the utmost sincerity. You could feel the intensity of how much he meant those words. His heart felt a little squeeze as Teddy’s laughing face appeared in his thoughts. If what his dad felt for Mr. Malfoy was anything like James’ feelings towards Teddy then he knew he better get used to seeing the other wizard around. James gave them both what he hoped was a supportive smile. He walked over to his dad and engulfed him in a hug and whispered, “I’m so happy for you, dad.” before letting going and placing his hand Mr. Malfoy’s shoulder. The two had, thankfully, moved a part some so it wasn’t completely awkward to be by them.

“You better take care of him, Mr. Malfoy. He can be a handful but he’s worth it.” Mr. Malfoy chuckled at that. “Draco, please. You need not worry about your father. If anyone knows what a handful Potter can be, it’s me.” He heard his dad give an amused “Oi!” in the background. When they looked back at each other again, he took that as he queue to leave. He left feeling more optimistic about the little but of hope he was holding on to more than he had in ages.

Mr. Malfoy er... Draco was over often. James didn’t mind but Flooing in on them almost shagging on the couch was too much. Although Al and Lils had taken the dating news just as well as James had, he could just imagine that had Al stumbled in on them, there’d be a lot of screeching about the fastest way to spell ones eyes from their skull.

He’d taken to almost living at Teddy’s flat in the following weeks after he began his job at the Ministry. The flat was a short walk from the Ministry. If he didn’t have to Floo or apparate then that was good enough for him. Fresh air after being stuffed in to a small office reading up on magical creature laws was suffocating especially with a partner that hardly ever stopped talking. Most days both Teddy and himself would walk together back to Teddy’s flat. It was quickly becoming James’ favorite part of the day. If he stayed later than he should most nights so that Teddy would suggest that he kip over in the guest room instead of Flooing back to Grimmauld then that was just an added bonus.

After almost a month of sleeping in Teddy’s guest room each night, James started bringing extra clothes over. When Teddy didn’t do anything to discourage it; he slowly started leaving other stuff around the flat too. If Teddy had an issue with James toothbrush sitting next to his in the bathroom, he didn’t mention it. Each night they’d hang out watching Muggle telly on Teddy’s old and slightly beat up couch or laughing about Teddy’s ridiculous stories from his latest cases. James is almost 38% sure most of it is shit but he'd listen to Teddy talk about grass for days so long as he kept talking. Sometimes they’d head to the Leaky for a pint by themselves or with other mates before coming back to the flat. Other times they’d just eat in companionable silence before turning in. Each and every night was a bit different but they always found themselves sitting a little to close or letting a touch linger just a bit too long as the days went on. James had no complaints about it. Well other than the fact that he was close to wanking himself raw in Teddy’s bathroom each night after the other man turned in.

He was happy. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been happy before now. Romania had been amazing and dealing with real life dragons on the daily was exhilarating but being with Teddy everyday felt ten times better. It was better than flying. No dragon could make his heart try it’s best to beat right out of his chest anytime they were around. (That was saying something as dragons were actually bloody terrifying when they wanted to be.) He could tell him anything and if wanking his cock off was the downside to being so close to Teddy all the time then it was a small price to pay. 

His dad never said anything to him about not staying at Grimmauld Place anymore. If anything he almost seemed to encourage it is his all knowing smirk he liked to give James at every opportunity. Draco must have been giving him lessons in the art of being smug because his dad was exceling in it. 

At work James' partner seemed to be stuck to his side like an needy crup. Elliot Fis was an overall decent person, a a bit too overzealous maybe, but an in general alright person. There were only so many times though that he could hear about the time Elliot met his idol, Viktor Krum before James would finally AK himself. This was the story he'd been telling before James had turned him. He gathered his things and headed to the door when they were released. He was going down to meet Teddy in the lobby so they could walk home. He didn’t care about much else once work ended because TEDDY! He walked over the lift and pressed the button that’d take him down, Elliot saddled up beside him with a strange expression on his face. He decided not to read much in to it. Initiating conversation with Elliot would have you standing there for the next 35 years, give or take a year. 

When the doors for life opened, they both walked inside turning around to face the doors. It seemed strange for the lift to be so empty at this time of day with the only other presence being the purple memos floating above their heads. He’d take it. Being stuck in a cramped lift is as bad as being stuck in a cramped office and he got plenty of that. When the doors closed and the lift began to move, James found himself pressed up against the back wall with Elliot’s chapped lips on his. His shock left him a bit dumbfounded. He felt calloused hands gripping his arms and the smell of the falafel Elliot ate earlier still lingered on him. There was a tongue attempting to pry his mouth open but he and his limbs had been rendered useless. Since when did Elliot even fancy blokes or most specifically him? He just stared at the slightly shorter man trying to gain access to his mouth wide eyes unsure of how much time had been passing. He didn’t even notice the smooth voice inform them that had stopped at the DMLE level. What eventually broke him from his frozen state was the slightly edged voice of Teddy Lupin.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” Teddy’s said sharply moving in to the lift. Elliot pulled away with an annoyed look on his face. As for James, he had no idea what to say so he less than tactfully said nothing. Teddy stood looking straight as they made their way to the lobby. Elliot kept glancing at him but James’ eyes were focused Teddy whose hair had turned a dark foresty shade of green. When the doors opened, he went to grab Teddy’s shoulder so they could go talk privately but when they exited, Teddy walked quickly ahead of him to the apparition point. Elliot tried to get his attention but James brushed him off as he tried to catch up to Teddy.

“Teddy! Teddy! Would you hold on a second? TEDDY!” He was almost yelling but Teddy didn’t slow and the moment he reached the doors, he apparated on the spot. James stopped in his tracks wondering what in the buggering hell just happened. He felt a nudge on his arm and turned around to see Elliot. His mousy brown hair was sticking up a bit and his cheeks were flushed. 

“I was trying to get you to slow down.” Elliot said looking almost unsure of how to continue between trying to catch his breath. His fingers fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve. “About what happened back there-“ James held his hand up stopping him from continuing.

“What happened in the lift will never happen again. I’m not sure when I gave you the wrong impression but I’m sorry.” He looked at Elliot waiting for some confirmation that he’d comprehended what James had told him. Elliot hung his head in defeat and nodded. James tried to feel bad about his harsh words but all he wanted to do was find Teddy. He patted Elliot on the shoulder and offered him a very small and forced smile before turning on his heels and headed out the door to apparate to Teddy’s flat.

When he arrived the flat showed no signs of him having been there. He wasn’t sure where Teddy would even go. He had many friends and if he checked all of Teddy’s hangouts then he might miss him when he came back home. He decided the best course of action would be to wait. So that’s what he did for at least 3 hours before he fell asleep sitting up on the couch. He was woken abruptly by the sound of something hitting the floor. His head jerked up and was confused for all of 5 seconds about where he was and why before everything clicked. TEDDY! James shot up and headed to the kitchen where the sound came from. Teddy was picking up a jar of peanut butter from the ground when he walked in. From what he could see, Teddy’s hair was still that not so pleasant green color and he looked tired. He sat the jar on the counter with a sigh. He didn’t notice James standing there until he turned back around. His expression went from tired to completely closed-off in a matter of seconds.

“Bloody hell, Teddy! What happened? Where did you go?” James said incredulously. The man gave a humorless snort and crossed his arms over his chest “Why’d you care? I figured you had plans.” He seemed to be looking anywhere but at James. It hurt. It so much that he’d thought a hippogriff was stampeding around on his heart. Teddy was always warm. He was like the sun on the coldest day of winter. He was always there. Always. He wrote every week in Romania even if all he had to tell was the boring details of how he spent his Tuesday charming paper planes to crash in to his partner’s head. He’d always get two of everything just in case James wanted what he had as well. He made James feel much more welcomed in his flat than he’d ever felt anywhere else. He’s even eaten the second helping that Gran forced on James’ plate when her back was turned at the Burrow. This was the first time Teddy had shut him out.

“Of course I care, you tosser! You just ran off and I don’t even know why! What was I suppose to think? I didn’t know where to find you!” James started walking closer towards Teddy unconsciously. Teddy’s arms dropped as James came to stand right in front of him. He silently implored the man to look at him but Teddy’s eyes stayed planted on the ground. He heard his voice crack when he spoke. “Teddy. Teddy. Please look at me. Please.” Teddy’s raised his head and found James’ eyes. They stood like that for James didn’t how long, just staring at one another. Just as James was getting ready to break the silence, Teddy leaned forward. He snaking a hand around James’ waist, and brought their lips together. Teddy’s lips felt soft against his own. He was certain that nothing had ever and would never feel better than this – Teddy kissing him. It was a fast, chaste kiss but it was all he needed. They both pulled apart but only a little ways. They were both breathing heavily and James heard the words before he realized they were coming out of his mouth. It was almost a whisper.

“I love you, Teddy.”

He noticed a tear trying to escape from the corner of Teddy’s eye as his goofy, sideways smile stretched across his face. Teddy’s eyes went from hazel in to icy blue as he looked at James. He used his right hand to cuff James cheek which was also damp and he wasn’t sure when that had happened. Teddy pulled him close and kissed him again but this time there was no hesitation. He felt teddy lightly nip at his bottom lip before tracing it with his tongue. James opened his mouth to his and intertwined their tongues. Teddy drew him in closer so that their bodies were flush together. He could feel Teddy’s hardness rubbing against his leg. Teddy backed them up until he had James pinned against the wall next to the doorway. He moved to pepper kisses along James’ jaw stopping only to slowly drag his teeth against the skin of his neck. James curled his hand in to Teddy’s hair and began to thrust up against him, holding his waist tightly with his other hand. Teddy sucked at the crook of his neck causing a almost strangled sounding noise to fall from his lips. The other man licked the love bite he left on James’ neck before bringing his mouth up to James’ ear and whispering “Mine.” If the pleasure he felt from hearing that one little four-letter word spoken to him were galleons then he’d be able to fill every vault at Gringotts two times over. James used the hand in Teddy’s hair to drag his mouth against his as they started rocking in to each other eliciting smell gasps and moans from them both.

James pushed Teddy back causing his brows to furrow in confusion until he pulled his hand and began leading them to his bedroom. As soon as they were inside, Teddy threw his shirt off and pulled James’ over his head. He sank down on his knees, unbuttoning James trousers as he went. With a tug he pulled both his both those and pants down leaving his hard, flushed cock out in the open. Teddy looked up at him with a questioning glance and James answered by putting his hand on Teddy’s head and curling his fingers in to the now back to blue strands. He felt a tongue do a long swipe from the bottom to tip as warm breath ghosted over his length. Teddy let his tongue circle around the tip teasing him and before you could say Qudditch, he felt the man swallow his cock until his nose was nestled in hair at the base. James had thought about this exact event so many times that it felt almost surreal that it was actually happening but Merlin's saggy tits was it better than he ever could have dreamed. He wanted a pensieve just so he could relive Teddy’s head bobbing up and down on his cock while he brought his other hand up to fondle him.

Just when he thought he was going to cum, Teddy pulled off him. He made quick work of ridding himself of his own trousers and pants. He pushed James until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back. Teddy crawled over him leaving wet kisses as he went. He stole James lips in a passionate kiss as their bodies slated together. Teddy whispered something against his lips, which James figured out was some kind of lubrication spell if Teddy’s now slick fingers closing around both of their lengths was any indication. James left arm was scratching up and down Teddy’s back as his right was once again pulling tightly on Teddy’s soft hair.

“Merlin…. James” Teddy was groaning against his neck. “Wanted this so long.” James felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Teddy’s hand sped up. James was holding Teddy’s head tightly to his neck and moaned loudly. Teddy was babbling his name over and over. _Jamie Jamie Jamie_ Teddy’s hand started stroking erratically and they both called out the other's name as they came together. They rode it out until Teddy fell boneless beside him panting. He felt the sticky mess starting to cool on his stomach but he was too focused on Teddy to really care. His Teddy; his warm, beautiful Teddy lying beside him wearing a matching grin. Teddy rolled to his side and sat up on his elbow. They met each other’s eyes before Teddy place a small, lingering kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, Jamie. So much.”

 

* * *

 

Spring gave way to summer and before they knew it autumn had made itself known in the yellowing leaves and nipping wind. With Teddy having been gone most of April and May on assignment, they didn’t get the opportunity to actually tell anyone they’d been dating. Well, between that and James increased hours at work. James requested a new partner after explaining the lift incident with Elliot to Teddy. Teddy the gentle, kind Hufflepuff that he is cupped both sides of James' face and smiled at him. “It was wrong of me to be so upset over something that had nothing to do with me. I’m sorry for acting like an angry, jealous git. I trust you, Jamie. Always.” James almost had to choke back a sob at that. The sap he’d become since coming back from Romania clearly had no intentions of buggering off anytime soon. He knew Teddy might be more understanding than most people but he, on the other hand, was still seething from being manhandled in the lift and was not eager for a repeat performance. Swinging his name around was never something he did but being a Potter had its perks when he needed a needed a partner that'd keep their hands to themselves.

When they finally did break the big news, it may or may not have overshadowed Al’s graduation; but he was only marginally more pissed than usual. He judged that on the scale of which hex Albus chooses to throw at him. So when he only got a stinging hex to the bum, he figured he’d lucked out. That or Teddy spiked his morning tea with Liquid Luck.

The reactions were much the pretty much the same across the board. Apparently everyone had been waiting for it happen. He is almost certain he heard his Uncle Ron tell his Uncle George that he owed him 5 sickles upon hearing the news. His mother offered him a smile and an exasperated “Finally!” There were a lot of pats on the back for both of them too. Even Draco, who seemed to have fallen in with the whole Weasley clan like an honorary member, didn’t seem surprised. He did mention that being oblivious must have been an inherited trait though.

Teddy officially asked James to ‘move in’ around August. He’d already been kind of living at Teddy’s flat for months but having been asked officially made it much more, well, official. The sentimental pigmy puff even had a spare key made for him even though they usually just apparated or used the Floo. Time with Teddy was everything James could ask for and so much more. He found every excuse to run his fingers through Teddy’s hair and Teddy had taken to snogging him within an inch of his life every time they found themselves alone in the lift. When James told him one night, while they were draped across each other in bed, that he’d been the first person that James had ever loved and Teddy told him the same thing, he knew that Teddy would be both his first love and his only. And when the year mark of his return from Romania came around, James found himself even more grateful than before to be home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned but kind of implied but James went to Romania right after graduating from Hogwarts. I don't know why I felt compelled to make a note about it but better safe than sorry I guess! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm thinking about maybe writing a Scorbus within this universe as well or even a back story for Draco and Harry. Who knows when inspiration will strike!


End file.
